El Secreto de La Máscara Ancestral
by MayuXSango
Summary: Esta es, como dije en mi fic anterior, la segunda parte de "esto es un sueño" narrando la vida de San, en el mundo de Inuyasha. PATENTE PENDIENTE


**El Secreto de la Máscara Ancestral**

Muy bien, buenas noches! Son las 03:36 a.m acabo de tener una pesadilla y bueno, como no podía dormir… continue con este fanfic tan pésimo que he creado y… no pregunten xq continuo… es que quiero terminar algo en mi vida. Todo lo que me propongo terminar jamás lo termino y… wau me puse sentimental… eh aquí el fic!:

Inuyasha y los muchachos no son de mi propiedad, si lo fueran, ¡INUYASHA ESTARIA AHORA MISMO ACOSTANDOSE CON KANAME KURURUGI! (Ok creo que exagero xD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./3/-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap.8- El Engaño.**

14 de Febrero, en mi nuevo mundo 14:45 pm.

Querido Diario:

Han pasado ya 2 años desde que Inuyasha me ha traído a su mundo, han pasado dos años; desde que eh abandonado mi casa, mis amigos… mi familia…

Extraño a Joey, y los momentos en los que solíamos pelearnos por cosas insignificantes…

Las Tonterías que solía hacer con Kohaku…

¡Que dios me ampare! ¡Incluso extraño a Kikyo! ¡La que casi siempre me obligaba a hacer estupideces! ¡Y aún peor yo la escuchaba y obedecía!

Las cosas han cambiado mucho para mí, en muchos sentidos, ya no soy tan libre como antes, pero eso es bueno, ya no vivo sola, ya no me siento sola, pero lo estoy, o eso creo, mi mente esta confusa en este momento, veras, vivo en la aldea de Kaede, pero no sola ya que vivo con ella y los aldeanos… los adoro, son geniales, mi estadía es la mejor ya que cuento con ellos para todo, los niños siempre me llaman para jugar, y varias familias me invitan a comer… pero también me siento un tanto sola ya que… Inuyasha y los demás me han abandonado hace tres meces ya, para destruir definitivamente a Naraku, al principio yo quería irme con ellos, Miroku hablo conmigo, pero yo aún quería irme con ellos, luego se fueron turnando para hablar conmigo, primero Kagome y Shippo, luego Inuyasha, incluso Koga y Ayame hablaron conmigo, con el tiempo había ganado una fuerte amistad con ellos, pero ninguno de ellos me había logrado de convencer de que dejara la "loca idea" de quedarme aquí. Pero luego hablo conmigo Sango, ella me convenció, contándome que ella también quería, en el fondo, que yo valla con ellos, pero que yo era muy débil y que solo atrasaría a los muchachos en su viaje, y peor aún que distraería a Inuyasha, ya que él me amaba, recuerdo que casi me desmallo en ese momento…

Sango dejo de escribir y cerró a su cuaderno, en cual abrazo con mucho amor y luego guardo en una bolsa que tenía; se levando de la roca en la que estaba sentada, pero se detuvo y se apoyó en un tronco de un árbol robusto, comenzó a reír al recordar momentos de su antigua vida.

Primero con su hermano mayor Joey

(Flashback de Sango)

Sango le grita a Joey ya que él había tirado su sándwich a los perros.

**-¿no,no,no,no,no t-t-tu, t-t-tiraste m-mi SANDWICH?-**

Se muestra como fondo la casa de Sango y las aves que vuelan aterrorizadas debido al grito de la nombrada

(Fin del flashback)

Sango comenzó a reír en el bosque, ¡qué suerte que nadie la veía!

Luego recordó un momento con su hermano Kohaku

(Flashback)

En un buffet, con su hermano Kohaku:

**-oigan cuando viene la comida?-**grito a la nada Kohaku

**-sí, estoy hambrienta!-**agrego Sango

**-hijos, esto es un buffet, la comida es gratis, solo tienen que tomarla y llevarla hasta su mesa-** les respondió su madre

Los muchachos se miran

**-¿oigan dónde está el hombre al que le dimos el dinero?-**

(Fin de flashback)

Y por último a Kikyo y lo que fue, el peor y más incómodo momento de sus vidas

(Flashback)

Una noche luego de ir a un boliche y beber, por primera vez, mucho tequila, vodka y quien sabe quién más… Sango despierta en la casa de su mejor amiga, en la misma cama que ella, con su rostro lleno de tinta y ¡DESNUDA!

**-¿Kikyo?-**

**-¿Sango?-**

Las chicas se miran, sin dejar de cubrirse, y gritan

**-¿Por qué estamos juntas en la misma cama?-**

**-no lo sé…-**

**- ¿acaso nosotras…?-**

**-no lo sé y no quiero saberlo Sango…-**

**-¿tienes ropa?-**

**-si…-** mira para otro lado

**-¿en serio?-**

**-no…-**la mira seriamente

(Fin de flashback)

En ese momento Sango estaba completamente enrojecida tocando sus mejillas, extrañaba mucho a Kikyo, extrañaba también las consternaciones que le traía la escuela, los silbidos que le dedicaba el vecino cada vez que ella salía a buscar el periódico a la esquina en traje de baño, a la música que solía escuchar a alto volumen y también a la vecina, que siempre solía gritarle que apague su molesta música.

Sango llamó a su nueva amiga, Sayóri, una gata demonio de una cola con ojos verdes y cabello blanco con rayas negras que había conocido en una travesía que le encargo Kaede, nada especial, tenía que ir a buscar un par de hierbas a la Aldea Akebi, a la cual fue sola, pero volvió con una amiga, Sayóri podía transformarse, al igual que Kirara en un tigre, pero se transformaba en un tigre bengala blanco con rayas negras, enormes colmillos (no solo dos como Kirara, sino que todos sus dientes despuntaban) y garras de aparentemente 10 centímetros de largo, su cola era larga y terminaba en una especie de maso de hueso, no revestido con piel, el cual serbia de defensa. En fin; Sayóri salto a los brazos de Sango y muy atentas a los sonidos del bosque, continuaron con el viaje de retorno a la aldea de Kaede.

Estaban muy cerca a la entrada a la aldea, cuando fueron sorprendidas por una parvada de aves del paraíso, Sayóri no se quedó sentada sino que gruño a sus contrincantes y se transformó, envuelta en una extraña nube rojiza que proyectaba pánico; su cola fue creciendo y transformándose, apareció el anteriormente mencionado maso en su cola, sus patas crecieron rápidamente volviéndose más robustas y fuertes, aparecieron también las feroces garras; su cabeza también creció ahora las delicadas y preciosas orejitas aparecieron un tanto más grandes, aunque volvieron con monumentales partidas y cicatrices; sus colmillos sobresalientes aparecieron, y luego de finalizar la transformación, la tigresa gruño, sembrando temor en las aves del paraíso. Sango miró a la "gatita" y amagó con acercarse, pero la gata la miro, Sango retrocedió al entender la indirecta de la "gata", se escondió detrás de un arbusto, lejos de la acción, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ver la contienda. La tigresa mostro los colmillos, las aves lanzaron un grito que aturdió a la tigresa, aprovechando su confusión, las aves la atacaron lanzándola al suelo y lanzándole ataques a lo ciego es decir de manera desenfrenada (N/a: no estoy segura si así actúa un ave del paraíso, pero en mi videojuego actúan así conmigo T.T) La tigresa comenzó a sacudir su maso de un lado a otro, golpeando a gran mayoría de las aves, sacándolas del combate. Solo tres aves restaban, la gata agacho la cabeza y comenzó sonreír con maldad, las aves no mostraron temor alguno, la tigresa salto hacia una atrapándola con sus garras y aterrizando sobre ella, miro al ave con antipatía solo para luego abrir sus fauces y hundirla contra el cuerpo del ave, acabando con la vida de esta. La sangre del ave muerta cubría su hocico, con el rostro lleno de ira miró al resto de las aves, las cuales huyeron despavoridas de la escena por temor a terminar como la última y desafortunada ave que ahora reposaba inerte a los pies de Sayóri.

Sango se levantó de entre los arbustos y se acercó a Sayóri, su maso estaba cubierto por sangre, se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y comenzó a lamerlo para limpiarlo, Sango se acercó tímidamente a la enorme bestia y se sentó a su lado, la tigresa miro a Sango y comenzó a frotar su cabeza en el brazo de la joven para demostrarle su aprecio, la cual respondió acariciándole la cabeza. Al terminar de acicalarse, Sayóri se transformó de nuevo a su forma pequeña, caminando delante de Sango para protegerla en caso de que aparezcan más demonios, para suerte de ambas, ninguno más se dio el placer de molestar en el resto del viaje.

En menos de 30 minutos llegaron a la aldea de Kaede, Sayóri salto a los brazos de Sango ya que el ambiente hostil había sido superado y ahora se podía descansar, lentamente la gata fue cerrando los ojos y cayendo en un profundo sueño que ni el más fuerte sonido podía interrumpir; Sango era recibida por todos los aldeanos, los cuales la saludaban con mucha alegría, los niños se acercaban y le daban regalos y rosas, y las mujeres de su edad le entregaban maquillaje y perfumes, así era el nuevo mundo de Sango, a ella le encantaba, pero sentía que a su vida le faltaba algo, o mejor dicho, le faltaba alguien. Acepto los obsequios con amabilidad, se despidió de las jóvenes y se dirigió a su actual casa, entro en la casa, pero la anciana no se encontraba dentro, se dirigió a su futón, y debajo de este colocó su cuaderno y birome. Se sentó, desenvolvió el pequeño espejo que Kaede le había regalado y comenzó a arreglar su cabello, le había crecido notablemente, ahora en lugar de tocarle los hombros, llegaba a cubrirle la espalda y su flequillo ya no le cubría la frente, sino q le había crecido tanto que debía corrérselo para los costados de su rostro para q este no le moleste. Normalmente el cabello de Sango solía rizarse y eso impedía lucir su flequillo, pero la exterminadora le enseño un truco:

(Flashback)

**-¡así!, ¿lo ves?-**

**-¡ohm! ya veo-**

La exterminadora colocaba una barra de jabón en una cubeta con agua caliente en su punto de ebullición.

**-ahora solo lo que resta es lavar nuestro cabello con esta agua y cuando nuestro cabello seque, ¡quedara liso como tabla! ¿Lo ves San? ¡Te dije que era sencillo!-**

**-si tienes razón ahora no tendré que preocuparme por que mi cabello luzca espantoso, Gracias Sango-**

**-no fue nada-**

(Fin de flashback)

Kaede le había regalado un traje hakama que le pertenecía a esta cuando era joven, se veía idéntico al traje de miko de Kikyo, de hecho, sentía que estaba reemplazándola. Sango termino de arreglarse y se levantó, se arregló un poco sus pantalones rojos y se dispuso a salir de la cabaña, afuera se encontró con unos niños.

-¡**oye San!-** le grito uno de los niños con cabello largo negro atado en una coleta

-¿**eh? ¿Te refieres a mí?-** respondió Sango confundida

**-si a ti! Me han dicho se aprendiste a usar el arco y la flecha, veo que ahora mismo llevas en tu espalda un carcaj**- le dijo el mismo niño

Sango trato en vano de ver su carcaj. Y les respondió

-**si… hace poco que aprendí, La exterminadora Sango también me enseño a pelear con una katana, pero la sacerdotisa Kaede me dijo que no es condescendiente para una mujer usarla ya que es una herramienta para hombres y me dijo que es mejor que una dama utilice un arco y una flecha…-** dijo excusándose Sango

**-muéstranos que tan buena eres utilizándole, mi amigo aquí a mi lado dice que no sirves para eso**- Dijo el niño de cabello negro señalando a su compañero que tenía cabello castaño

**-¿qué? Yo no dije eso, ese fuiste t…-** El niño castaño respondió protegiéndose pero fue interrumpido por su amigo, que le había propinado un codazo.

A Sango se le escaparon un par de risas **–muy bien acepto, ¿a qué quieren que le dispare?-** le pregunto a los niños

Los niños inspeccionaron el lugar de arriba abajo, izquierda a derecha durante un par de minutos **– Ya se- **dijo el castaño **–a ese árbol-** señaló a un árbol robusto que se encontraba a 9 metros de ellos, y tenía millones de lianas e incluso brotes de otros árboles frente a ese.

**-ohm… -** Sango notó que ese niño quería imposibilitarle el tiro **–Bien-** dijo torciendo el arco y colocando la flecha **–lo haré, a un lado si no quieren ser heridos**- les dijo a los niños mientras fijaba su blanco y los niños se hacían a un lado.

Lanzo la flecha y en unos segundos pudo oírse que dio en un blanco, los niños se sorprendieron.

**-¿lo hizo?-** preguntó el castaño **–¡veamos!- **dijo el otro niño mientras se dirigía hacia el árbol.

Sango intentó detenerlos **–no esperen no vallan allí, hay insectos venenosos-**

**-No le dio, el árbol no tiene ninguna flecha**- dijo alardeando el niño de cabellos negros **– eso de "insectos venenosos" lo inventó para que no nos acerquemos-** fue interrumpido por el otro niño **–¡Mira!-** señalo en el suelo, donde había una flecha atravesando a una araña venenosa **–si le dio, le dio a la araña , si hay insectos venenosos…**-Los niños voltearon para estar frente a Sango y se acercaron a ella.

**-Sango, ¡lo hiciste!**- Le dijo el niño castaño **– ¡eres genial! ¿De verdad acabas de aprender? –** El niño morocho estaba sorprendido** -Lo haces como una experta-** agrego el castaño.

Sango se limitó a sonreír.

**-¡Enséñanos! ¡Se nuestra maestra!-** le dijo el morocho

**-¿cómo?-** Sango pasmó

**-si te insulté anteriormente lo lamento mucho- **dijo el morocho**- también yo**- dijo el castaño **- ¡¿podrías enseñarnos!? ¡Se mi maestra!- **dijo el morocho **–también la mía, por favor- **agrego el castaño.

-**no lo sé muchachos…-**

**-No te abandonaré jamás hasta que no me digas que lo harás**…- dijo el morocho **–tampoco yo**- agregó el castaño

-**oh… ¿Qué debo hacer?-** Sango volteo y se retiró rumbo al bosque para buscar especias para comer, trató de evitarlos, pero los niños la siguieron de todos modos.

_Ese mismo día, a la tarde:_

Sango se encontraba en la cabaña de Kaede preparando una merienda, un té especial de hierbas que dicha mujer le había enseñado, una anciana vecina le había pedido que se lo prepare porque sentía malestares en su cabeza, y esta lo hizo sin pensarlo.

-**tome anciana Otoki, ¿se siente mejor?-** dijo Sango al entregarle el té.

**-oh, si** – dijo mientras bebía un sorbo del te –**Ahora que lo bebí me siento mucho mejor querida, que considerada eres al hacérmelo**-dijo refiriéndose al té.

**-dígame, ¿me llegó algún mensaje mientras yo estaba ausente?-** Preguntó Sango ya que estuvo durante 5 horas fuera de casa y se preguntaba si alguien la había necesitado

**-eh, ¡oh sí! Una extraña mujer vino buscándola, me dijo que se llamaba ¿Ayane?, no, no recuerdo bien pero su nombre era parecido, llevaba extrañas vestimentas, zapatos con piel de animal blancos, una capa blanca… y una falda extremadamente corta, no entiendo cómo es que no se ha resfriado paseando con las piernas desnudas…- **Describió la anciana

**-¡ah, si se trata de Ayame!- **Opinó Sango rápidamente al escuchar la descripción de la mujer de alta edad

**-oh si, ese era su nombre, discúlpame pero, estoy muy vieja y mi memoria no funciona bien.- **dijo la anciana un poco entristecida

**-no hay problema Otoki…- respondió Sango para calmar a la anciana. **_¿Ayame vino? ¿Eso significa que los muchachos volvieron? Bueno, Ayame es rápida, al igual que Koga, lo más probable es que los muchachos vuelvan mañana o también hoy a la noche…_

**-anciana Otoki…- **le interrumpió ya que la anciana estaba por irse **-Ayame, ¿dijo algo más?-**le preguntó nuevamente a Otoki

Otoki pensó –**Pues, no, la veía muy nerviosa, pregunto por usted, parecía preocupada, como si tuviese terror de que algo le hubiese sucedido a usted**- le respondió

-**Ya veo, muchas gracias Otoki, ya puede irse-**

**-no fue nada, gracias a usted-**

**La** anciana se retiró lentamente, Sango se aseguró de que la anciana entre a su cabaña, cuando lo hiso Sango se acercó a su futón, tomo su arco, carcaj y flecha, Ayame estaba aterrorizada por algo, y debió venir a solicitar su ayuda, sin duda iba a ayudar; se terminó de arreglar, entonces llamó a Sayóri y se dispuso a irse, pero fue interrumpida por los niños.

**-¡San! ¿A dónde se va?-**

**- Yo iba a… me encomendaron algo-**

**-¿de qué se trata?-**

**-solicitan mi presencia en la aldea Ayame-**

**-¿¡LA ALDEA DONDE HABITAN LOS LOBOS!? No hay forma en la que vallas sola, además, ¡dijimos que no te dejaríamos!- **dijeron los niños

**- ¡oh por favor!-** dijo Sango con rostro de cansancio.

Sayóri se transformó, y mostro sus dientes a los niños.

-**No pueden ir-** se oyó decir a Sayóri con voz fuerte y decidida.

**-¿p-p-p-p-puedes?-** dijeron los niños llenos de temor y a la vez sorpresa

**-no, ella puede comunicarse psíquicamente, no puede hablar…-** le explico Sango a los niños -**verán ella es una Bengal, una de los últimos demonios de su especie que habitan en este lugar… ella es capaz de sembrar el temor, o hacer que tu temor se vuelva realidad-**

**-es cierto… puedo-** les dijo Sayóri a los muchachos.

**-continuo, ella tiene poderes increíbles además de manejar el temor de los demás y usarlo a voluntad, tiene poderes venenosos, también maneja el viento y la oscuridad, ella es temible, ¿lo sabían? Yo si estuviera en su lugar le haría caso, y no me seguiría hasta la aldea de los lobos…- **termino de explicar.

**-AJA!- **dijo el niño castaño entendiendo a donde ellas trataban de llegar** –¡están tratando de amilanarnos para que no las sigamos!- **acuso el muchacho castaño, acertando en lo que decía.

Sango se quedó paralizada, no sabía que decirle al niño, pero dijo algo brillante, algo que nunca jamás se le habría ocurrido a nadie en la vida.

**-No, no es cierto…-** olviden lo que dije…

**-si lo es, ¿verdad?-**

_Bien… este niño me tiene entre la espada y la pared, hay que decir algo brillante, algo increíble, vamos, nada puede empeorar esta situación… esta es la pausa más larga que ha existido en toda la vida, ¡Di algo! Solo algo, lo que salga saldrá, nada puede empeorar esta situación…_** -Yo… no tengo relaciones desde hace seis meses…- **_sí… era mejor quedarse callada_

**-¿relaciones? ¿A qué te refieres?-**pregunto el niño algo confundido

_¡Oh no, que fue lo que le he dicho! ¡No puede ser_!- **no, nada olvídalo…; Sayóri, vámonos**- Miró a los niños** -en este momento no pueden venir, porque especialmente, con un demonio voy a hablar, pero luego podrían acompañarme a todos lados, lo prometo… -**

Sin más que decir y también si darle tiempo a los niños de hablar, Sango subió al lomo de Sayóri y está hecho a correr recorrieron todo el bosque, ningún demonio se cruzó en su camino, en unos minutos ya se encontraban en frente a la cueva de Ayame, Sango bajó del lomo de su amiga demonio, pero esta continuo en su forma monstruosa, Sango llamó, pero no hubo respuesta, volvió a llamar, pero la respuesta no cambio. Decidió entrar.

Ni bien dio dos simples pasos, ella sintió un aroma desagradable, oprimió su nariz con su mano y comenzó a agitar la otra **-uhhhh… huele a barbacoa, continuemos Sáyori-**

Al hacerlo se encontró con un lobo desmallado, se acercó lentamente, se agacho para estar cerca de él, pudo reconocerlo al instante, era Gintha, el mano derecha de Koga. Este se encontraba gravemente herido, su pecho estaba todo rasgado y sangraba, sus piernas estaban llenas de golpes y raspones y todo su cuerpo lucia carbonizado, como si… hubiesen tratado de quemarlo vivo.

Sango tomó a Gintha y lo colocó sobre sus piernas, comenzó a hablarle para hacerlo reaccionar.

**-¿Gintha? Estas… ¿bien? ¡Por favor responde!-** Sango le grito a Gintha, el cual comenzó a mover su cabeza.

**-Uhm… ¿uh? ¿Señorita?**- Reacciono Gintha –**esta… ¿aquí?, no… ¡no!–** Gintha reaccionó completamente y se levantó tomando a Sango de la muñeca –**no debería estar aquí, ¡está en peligro!- **Gintha cargó a Sango en sus brazos, a la velocidad que sus heridas le permitían, la sacó de la cueva, en el momento en el que salieron se encontraron con una extraña figura, usaba un kimono rojo con imágenes en las mangas de mariposas negras, y una máscara roja con rostro iracundo, y extensiones de cabello que recorrían el lado trasero de la máscara y toda su espalda.

La persona los señalo con su mano derecha, sin decir una palabra, Gintha, instintivamente se colocó frente a Sango, en un intento por protegerla, pero, cuando esa persona menciona unas palabras, y mueve su mano hacia la izquierda, el demonio lobo es eliminado de combate, siendo lanzado hacia la dirección mencionada, dejando de ser un estorbo para la mujer misteriosa.

**-Te he encontrado**- menciona la persona con voz fría y femenina.

Sango trago un poco de su saliva, ya que sentía como si su garganta se le resecara – **¿Qué me has encontrado, dices? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me buscabas? ¿Por qué le has hecho esto a los lobos?-**

**-son demasiadas preguntas para alguien tan… poca cosa como tú**- dijo con frialdad.

El yo malvado de Sango hizo aparición en sumente (algo me dice que a Sango se le pinto convertirse en Sakura haruno xD)_ ¿¡yooo poca cosa? ¡ven aquí y te mostrare que es poca cosa!-¡_**contéstame! ¿Por qué has hecho esto?-** exigió Sango nuevamente, con un poco de ira.

**-yo no tenía la intención de hacer esto-**

**-¿cómo dices?- **dijo confundida y sorprendida

**-ellos se lanzaron contra mí, yo sólo me defendí, no quisieron decirme nada sobre tu paradero, pero al parecer, toda esta matanza sirvió de algo, viniste por ti misma hacia mí, gracias, me has hecho más sencillo el trabajo…-** le dijo la mujer sin ningún sentimiento en sus palabras.

**-¿trabajo? ¿Quién te obliga a buscarme?-** Sango comenzó a pensar y una persona se le vino a la mente, la miro con temor, y con duda en sus ojos… _Ella estará relacionada con…_

La mujer se quedó callada sin pronunciar ni una palabra, luego de unos segundos movió su cabeza, afirmando como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de la joven y confirmando sus sospechas, _ella definitivamente tiene un vínculo con..._ los pensamientos de Sango fueron interrumpidos

**-Red ****Calamity**- La mujer movió su mano nuevamente apuntando hacia ella, y realizo un hechizo. Luego una nube rojiza emergió de sus manos, dirigida hacia Sango.

Sango no sabía cómo reaccionar, se quedó paralizada, de repente, de entre los arbustos apareció Sayóri junto con Ayame, la primera saltó hacia la mujer enmascarada, distrayéndola y a la vez haciendo que la nube rojiza desapareciera.

**-Tu mascota vino a buscarme-** dijo mientras tomaba a Sango de los hombros **-creí que tú… eras ella-** dijo Ayame señalando a la mujer enmascarada. Ayame dejo de hablar para saltar, llamó la atención de Sayóri haciéndole un ademán para que esta se moviese a un lado y le dejara el blanco a la vista, ella lanzo una de sus hojas mágicas, haciendo que cubriese a la mujer extraña con una niebla para que el resto pudiese escapar, y así hicieron.

_En el escondite de Ayame_

Ayame estaba sentada junto a Sango en el suelo de una pequeña cabaña abandonada escondida en el medio del bosque que la primera había hallado, comenzaron a hablar.

**-con que, ¿creíste que yo los había atacado? ¿Por eso fuiste a buscarme?-**

**-sí, creí que esa mujer eras tú, porque…-** Ayame se quedó en silencio _Si se lo digo… ¿me creerá?_

**-¿Por qué? Yo no les haría daño jamás, por más que yo quisiese, yo jamás tendría las fuerzas de hacerlo…-**

**-Lo sé, te creo, yo no soy la que desconfiaba, pero por ahora, lo que debemos hacer ahora es esconderte, de Koga**- Ledijo a Sango, mientras esta se levantaba

**-¿eh? ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué de… el?- **Dijo confundida

**-Porque Koga quiere vengar a sus amigos… y quiere hacerlo, a como dé lugar- **Lo dijo con su rostro lleno de tristeza

**-Ayame… ¿significa que? – **pregunto sango preocupada

**- lo siento, intentamos convencerle, pero…-**

**-¿Acaso no pueden distinguir entre ella y yo?- **Sango estallo en ira

**-¡lo siento mucho!, quise convencer a Koga de que no eras tú, llevándole a la aldea, pero no estabas allí, y eso lo enfureció más; Inuyasha y los otros se encuentran en estos momentos peleando para protegerte-**

**-Ayame ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Todos lo saben?- **dijo Sango sorprendida

Ayame afirmo con la cabeza, llena de pena, y comenzó a contarle lo sucedido.

Los muchachos habían vuelto, ya que Naraku se había fortalecido de sobremanera, y no pudieron ganarle, de hecho ahora contaba con una barrera que imposibilitaba su ataque, Naraku los había engañado, ya que los había atraído a él, haciéndole pensar a los muchachos que este se encontraba muy débil en ese momento; cuando los muchachos llegaron a Naraku y le declararon batalla, se encontraron con que este portaba una barrera mágica que bloqueaba todos los ataques, y no solo eso, sino que también, devolvía los ataques que recibía con el doble de fuerza, con todo eso, Naraku los había dejado gravemente heridos. Por suerte, Inuyasha y los otros habían logrado escapar gracias a Shesshomaru, que distrajo a Naraku.

Koga había propuesto volver para continuar entrenando y buscar una manera para poder destruir la barrera de Naraku, pero cuando los muchachos entraron en la aldea de los lobos descubrieron que la gran mayoría de la población de los ôkami fueron terriblemente masacrados, uno de ellos había sobrevivido, y le contó a Koga lo sucedido, cuando este fue por si solo a buscar al causante de esto, se encontró con la mujer, pelearon y Koga por poco muere, fue encontrado luego de muchas horas por Inuyasha y Kagome, inconsciente y con su cuerpo gravemente herido, lo llevaron hasta un lugar más seguro donde allí, Kagome trato sus heridas, cuando este se encontraba más fuerte, les contó a todos lo sucedido, diciendo que Sango lo había atacado, que era una traidora y que debía pagar por lo cometido.

Inuyasha no le creyó, y le dijo (a su modo) que no le creía y que lo que decía no tenía sentido alguno, Koga no escucho ninguna de las cosas que Inuyasha le dijo, por lo que juro tomar venganza con sus manos, Inuyasha le dijo que no se lo permitiría, desenvaino su colmillo y ambos comenzaron a pelear, Kagome intentó intervenir, pero ambos no hicieron nada, Ayame decidió mostrarle a Koga que estaba equivocado, que Sango estaba en la aldea, pero al ir hacia dicha lugar, se encontraron con que la acusada, no se encontraba en donde debía estar, haciendo las suposiciones de Koga definitivas y avivando las llamas de la furia de este. Koga huyó en su búsqueda, volviendo a encontrarse con la mujer, pelearon nuevamente, esta vez Inuyasha intervino y se llevó una sorpresa, quiso hacer reaccionar a la mujer, pensando que se trataba, también, de Sango, pero termino igual de grave que Koga. Al encontrarlos, Inuyasha confirmo que se trataba de ella, pensando que había sido poseída por Naraku o algo por el estilo, Koga dijo que, poseída o no, se vengaría, por lo que Ayame salió en búsqueda de Sango urgentemente, tratando de confirmar lo que ambos habían dicho, fue ese momento en el que Sayóri encontró a esta y la llevó con Sango.

Ayame terminó de contarle todo cuando de repente escucharon un choque, una especie de golpe, ambas salieron a inspeccionar y ver de qué se trataba, cuando vieron a Koga e Inuyasha, este último, deteniendo el ataque de Koga con su espada.

**-Te encontré, maldita**- dijo Koga tratando de intimidarla

**-Koga, no fue ella, yo misma la vi peleando contra la otra mujer-** le dijo Ayame a Koga tratando en vano de calmarle

**-di lo que quieras, pero sé que estas de su lado, tu jamás entenderías lo que siento, jamás tratarías de vengar a tus camaradas-** le dijo a Ayame, sin pensar en lo que decía

-**Koga, yo sé lo que sientes, pero no te dejaré tocarla, yo también la vi, pero no fue ella, ahora que lo noto, su aroma y espíritu es diferente-**Le dijo Inuyasha a Koga

**-si claro bestia, di lo que quieras, pero jamás me detendré-**

**-Koga, ¡yo no hice nada!, ¿por qué no puedes creerme?-**

**-¿acaso puedo hacerlo? Eres el enemigo, ¿Cómo sé que no mientes?- **le dijo Koga, dándole a saber que no le creería ni una palabra.

**-eres un tonto Koga-** agrego Inuyasha

**-Koga por favor yo no lo hice, créeme, yo jamás les aria daño a los lobos…-**le repitió

Koga se quedó mirándola fijamente para luego decir **-¡Cállate!-** le propina una patada a Inuyasha, apartándolo del camino **–no mientas-** la toma de las ropas, Ayame intenta hacer algo, pero es mirada por Koga como si le diera una advertencia, por lo que no se acerca. Sango, sabiendo que moriría en ese momento cierra los ojos esperando al golpe final. Pero jamás llega, cuando abre los ojos, ve la mano de Inuyasha, deteniendo a Koga.

**-¿Acaso pensabas dejar que este idiota te haga daño?, ¿sabes? a veces eres patética- **Inuyasha, y luego arrojo a Koga a un lado para luego abrasar a Sango. **-no dejes que los demás te hagan daño, porque si algo te pasara…- **Inuyasha no pudo terminar, ya que alguien más apareció, la mujer que causo todo esto.

Koga se quedó petrificado al notar que lo que le decían era verdad, miró a Sango, dándose cuenta del error y se disculpó, por poco mataba a su amiga por no escucharla. Junto a la mujer apareció alguien más, alguien a quien todos conocían, Kagura.

**-Te hemos encontrado-** dice Kagura con una sonrisa desdeñosa en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-thesecretoftheancestralmask

Finality! A no esperen esa es la fatality xD(no me hagan caso), muy bien, este capitulo no tubo casi nada de comico, prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo… bye bye!


End file.
